A story without an ending
by gothchibi
Summary: If you turn the pages of the past. You will often find a story without an ending, Just a dark trenchcoat swirling in the fog as she walks away from everything,she might be.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I very obviously do not own Harry Potter, and no matter how many quarters I throw in that damn wishing well. I don't think I ever will.

*Prologue*

If you turn the pages of the past. You will often find a story without an ending, no love or death, to say it's over no hero triumphing over evil. To give the final curtain call. Just a dark trenchcoat swirling in the fog as she walks away from everything she might be. That is a good representation of how the story between two unbelievably different girls ended. But I have given away too much already, so please my dears, read the foreword. Through the snake of time, and all it engulfs.

_________________________________________________________________________-

Gemini//Paris//April 27

Gemini, in the lift herself fully in the darkness of night, leading it cover her pale skin and hide her from the world, she walked along the cobblestone road a little bit northwest of Paris, her shiny black hair was held in her accustomed double buns. She wore a plain black dress. Though what was odd about her particular style today, was the green snake sliding its way along her neck, resting against her white skin contently.

Gemini was a girl no older than 16,there is still something childish and her face, her cheeks were not completely sunken like her mother's, she did not have that deranged look in her eyes, not yet anyway… what made Gemini so different from the other kids, was the tattoo of a snake and a crossbones on her left arm. It was a little after 2 AM, the wind was chilly, sky was dark. Not a soul was moving, except for of course Gemini.

She moved with purpose, finally stopping in front of two double doors connected to a large old looking building, she slid a sharp knife out of her pocket and a lock pick, she slid the door opened silently taking a green bottle from her pocket. No bigger than hand, she took a breath and threw it into the house quickly began counting down from 10, at two she heard a beeping sound, and began to run back to the way she came.

There is a small popping sound inside and Gemini slowed back down to all. Jim and I had a second art form to keep her busy. When she couldn't do anything for the dark Lord, she was a part-time assassin, and a damn good one at that.

Okay, next chapter is Veronica, okay hope you guys liked it. It's not my best, but I needed to get it out of my head, creative criticism is appreciated. Flaming is not. complements are also appreciated^-^

-love Indigo

PS-R&R please!!!!

Pss-sorry it was so short, I will try to do better next time, I'm kind of knew this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I very obviously do not own Harry Potter, and no matter how many quarters I throw in that damn wishing well. I don't think I ever will.

*Prologue*

If you turn the pages of the past. You will often find a story without an ending, no love or death, to say it's over no hero triumphing over evil. To give the final curtain call. Just a dark trench coat swirling in the fog as she walks away from everything she might be. That is a good representation of how the story between two unbelievably different girls ended. But I have given away too much already, so please my dears, read foreword. Through the snake of time, and all it engulfs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica took another sip of her warm tea and brushed some brown hair out of her eyes, though the custom action did not comfort her now. Why would it? The Paris night, was cold, the air outside had silenced every bug and animal under its icy blanket. Veronica's heart sat heavy in her chest as the blood pounded in her veins. Veronica had had a privileged life, a wild ability for magic, loving parents, kind friends who do anything for her; she set her cup down and began to trace the circles in the Oak wood of the table. She was sitting at. She stood up, carefully throwing money on the table making sure she did not scratch the wood. Then walked briskly outside bracing herself against the cold

She walked alone for a little bit until she reached the fog covered docks, she walked out on them looking down at the dark water below her. She sacked and began to wait, for a dark-haired girl, who wore her hair and double buns, and carried a snake around her neck. The girls had known each other for quite some time, four years, in fact. And it felt almost criminal that it would have to end like this,

But so was the way of the world, and Veronica was beginning to learn, but no matter how good of a friend. You'll be, no matter how many kind words you exchange. An evil girl is still an evil girl; people do not change. She heard some footsteps behind her, but did not bother to look. Who else but Gemini would come to the docs at the middle of the night? And who else but her dearest friend, Gemini , would press an ice cold dagger to her neck.

----------------------------------

The second parts up, yet it short again. I guess you can lump the first and the second together,if you want to

I didn't make these characters, so it's kind of hard for me to write as her

can you please R&R

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

creative criticism is appreciated. Flaming is not. complements are also appreciated^-^

-love Indigo


End file.
